


10 000 Hours | WayV

by billyouberries



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyouberries/pseuds/billyouberries
Summary: Ten, as a hopeless romantic, desperately wished to finally meet his soulmate. But not more than he wished it could be his best friend Xiaojun.In a world where people begin to hear their soulmates singing their favourite songs in their minds between the ages of twenty and twenty-five, Ten has been listening intently to the sounds in his head for the past five years. He still has hope that he will, even if there only a few weeks left until his twenty-fifth birthday, and is counting on Xiaojun's voice being the one that he hears.But once Xiaojun stumbles upon his soulmate Mira, any remaining desire in Ten to find his own is diminished. What will happen when he inevitably does, and he turns out to be a complete embodiment of everything Ten dislikes?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	10 000 Hours | WayV

**Author's Note:**

> song rec. for this chapter: 'Headaches' // Raveena
> 
> hope you enjoy. ♡

Taking the stairs three at a time, careful not to drop the box of clanging soju bottles within his hands, Ten hurried on his way to his friends. As he finally reached the end of the staircase, he tucked the wooden box under his arm and with much strain managed to push open the door to the rooftop.

_For what good reason is this door so damn heavy? None, I'm guessing._

Albeit rushed and out of breath, he was happy to see Xiaojun, Bambam and Lisa already there, excited for the celebrations.

The first boy looked stunning resting against the railings with the backdrop of the dark night and beautiful Seoul skyline. his smile almost took ten's breath away, except that Ten was already panting to begin with.

_He's so perfect._

Ten quickly shook himself from his thoughts, "Here- I'm here! Oh gosh the fireworks haven't begun yet, thank god I didn't miss it." 

"But you're about to, Ten! Get your ass here before you actually do, there's only about a minute left." Lisa was delighted upon Ten's arrival, but firmly chastised her friends tardiness anyway. What if the moment of the new year arrived and Ten had missed out on spending it in the company of his buddies?

Ten feared Lisa as much as he loved her, and quickly placed the box of soju onto a table next to a decently-sized container of delicious-looking pad thai, courtesy of Bambam's mom. yes. Ten hadn't had thai food in ages, he couldn't wait to dig in and taste home. 

"Get in here now, man!" Xiaojun pulled Ten snugly between Lisa and himself as they all started the countdown into 2021. Ten felt a streak of exhilaration surge through his body, and whether it was because the clock had just struck twelve, or because Xiaojun's arm was still loosely draped around his shoulders — Ten would probably never know. 

"Happy new year!!" the group of friends cheered as fireworks began to explode in the darkness of the night, marking the beginning of a new year and hopefully illuminating their path into it.

After all, it was a rather important year in Ten's life, it being the last year he had in which to find his soulmate before his chances of doing so get reduced by half. Most people tend to find their soulmates between ages twenty and twenty-five. Since his twentieth birthday, Ten has been listening intently even in the most silent moments, and he has yet to hear any sound of his soulmate's singing in his head. 

Nonetheless, there were still a few weeks left till he turned twenty-five, and Ten would continue to listen for his soulmates voice in his mind until he finally did. And he was sure it would be Xiaojun's voice that he would hear. Or at least, he desperately hoped it would turn out to be that way.

Because as sincerely as Ten craved the feeling of hearing his soulmate's voice sing their favourite song in his mind and have it become stuck in his head for days until he finally meets them for the first time, he can't stand the idea of being bound by destiny, forever, to anyone that wasn't his best friend, the person who knew him better than anyone else, the boy he loved. no one else could fit that criteria besides Xiao Dejun.

"What did you wish for, Ten?" Xiaojun whispered. He was the only one still standing right next to Ten. 

Lisa was already off ensuring she clicked photo's of the firework-lit sky with only the best exposure and resolution (she's experimenting with her photography skills these days, a bit bored of her regular fashion photography) and Bambam wasted no time in going to town with the unattended soju box (he only drinks on special occasions, for his uptight boss demands employees of good health, steely focus, and hard work.)

Ten almost forgot that Xiaojun asked him a question, but by no means could he answer it honestly. He couldn't dare tell Xiaojun that he IS Ten's only wish. So he said, "Just, that this year goes well and we all get to see each other often and make good memories."

Bambam makes a sound of approval as he swished the alcohol in his mouth from side to side before swallowing. "I hope your wish comes true Ten, because that's gonna mean I get to chill with you guys instead of slaving away at work for little to no credit at the end." Xiaojun laughs. 

"I keep telling you Bam, you need to go to HR and file a complaint about your boss," Lisa carefully closes up her camera and makes her way to where Bambam is, reaching for a bottle of soju herself, "he is so unprofessional with you guys and the very least your company should offer is like, good support for their employees who suffer mistreatment from their superiors." 

Xiaojun takes the soju bottle out of Lisa's struggling hands, long fingers immediately gripping and removing the tight lid, "Come on Lisa, Bambam, it's the first day of the new year! Ten and I also work for an old hag of a boss, though do you see either of us complaining? Let's just enjoy the atmosphere while the last few fireworks are in the sky." He takes a small sip from Lisa's bottle before handing it back to her, and turns to look at the sky again. "There won't be another night quite like this one."

Ten couldn't agree more, but Xiaojun doesn't know that the only reason Ten isn't cussing his own boss out along with Bambam right know, is because Ten's mind is far too preoccupied with thoughts of longing for him. "I mean, Xiaojun's right guys. Don't be stressed, when you go to work you will one-hundred percent be stressed anyway."

Xiaojun laughs again, and Ten is endeared that his comment was the one to summon a sound so pretty from Xiaojun. 

Bambam notices the fondness on Ten's face, and makes a mental note to interrogate him about it later. How could he have missed out on a romance brewing between two of his best friends?

Before Bambam has a chance to think on it any further, Lisa speaks up. "Actually I have something to tell you guys, more important than work complaints anyway," her voice is strong and confident but her stance is delicate and her head is bowed. She makes sure not to meet anyone's gaze.

"Is everything okay Lis?" Bambam moves closer to Lisa, placing a hand loosely on her elbow and she visibly relaxes. After all, the two of them are each other's comfort, and have been for years.

Releasing a light breath, Lisa exhaled. "Yeah, absolutely. Everything is perfect. I'm just a bit overwhelmed because I can hear them right now. My soulmate."

Xiaojun gasped loudly. "No way?! Lisa??" He stepped around the scattered chairs to sit next to Bambam, within closer earshot to hear what Lisa was saying. 

Ten was also surprised. To think that he was just pondering over his own soulmate crisis, meanwhile Lisa had already begun to hear her own. "What do they sound like? Tell us everything," Ten begged. 

Lisa finally looked up, directly into Ten's eyes as if she knew just how anxious he was regarding his own soulmate dilemma. And instead of seeing a disappointed look in her eyes like he expected to, he saw a bright look of anticipation.

She was beaming, "Beautiful. They sound beautiful. This is only my third time hearing them, and I didn't tell you guys at first is because I was so shocked, I did not expect to hear them so soon at all. But now I hope it won't be too long before I meet them."

Lisa turned to Bambam, who was watching her with the most sincere smile. "I'm so nervous but i truly can't wait to see them. You'll help me through it, right Bam?"

Bambam was the only one among the four of them who had already encountered his soulmate. They were in the most loving long-distance relationship one could have, and tried their best to meet each other any chance they found.

If anyone could help Lisa overcome her nerves, it was her best friend Bambam. "Of course I will Lisa. I'm so happy and excited for you. I swear these will be the best few months of your life, just watch."

Lisa teared up a little, and called everyone in for a group hug. Xiaojun smiled at Ten as they all held each other, before piping up. "We'll all be there for you Lisa, always and unconditionally. But I'm so curious as to what song it is! Come on now, spill," Xiaojun jokingly insists. 

Lisa chuckles and wipes away a stray tear. "I only heard bits and pieces in my head, but it seems to be 'Headaches' by Raveena. My new favourite song."

"That's such a lovely song Lis, your soulmate has taste," Ten winked at Lisa and hugged them all a little tighter. The year was off to a good start, and Ten thought things might work in his favour after all, just as it did for Lisa.

_Everything was lovely._

**Author's Note:**

> a first-time fic, inspired by three of my dear friend's ult biases. 
> 
> ♡


End file.
